Flaming Springs
Note Hey gusy Flameheart here back with another story but this is a collab so YAY It's with Patchfeather! ON TO THE STORY NOOOOOOWWWW Prolouge~ Flameheart Running with a kit in her jaws, eyes wide her enemies just at her heels. She had to make it to the mountains she just had to, she felt a cold breeze ruffle her fur it was getting harder and harder to breath. Finally she started running past snow, thankfully slowing her enemies down. She kept going not wanting to take the chance. This was the only kit they hadn't had a chance to kill yet. The kit mewed in her jaws, feeling the distress radiating off of her mother. Her mother knew what she had to do. "Forgive me for this my daughter..." the mother murmured, once she was deep enough in the mountains she quickly checked behind her. They were far enough for her do this. She dug out a small burrow and put her kit in there. "Goodbye, daughter.....Understand i'm doing this to let you live." She murmured she heard paw steps coming near, coming after her. ''She quickly began to run as ''they leapt over the burrow not even noticing the kit in there, and continued to chase her. ---- The healer woke from a yowl of pain, confused she scrambled out of her den and out into the mountain camp. Every cat was asleep, she tilted her head confused. Where did that yowl come from? The healer began to make her way out of camp. "Blizzard? Where you going?" One of the night-watchers asked. "I...I thought I heard a yowl of pain, don't worry Stone I'll be back before the dawn sun rises." Blizzard stated calmly. Stone nodded and allowed her to go on. Blizzard picked up her running pace as everything fell silent. Suddenly a scent hit her nose, Blizzards eyes widened. Blood! She thought to herself, she began to follow the trail she was led to a small clearing. She began to sniff the air trying to find out what had happened. Shadow creature scents.....elemental scents... Blizzard padded forward, she kept going until she saw two elemental cats sitting beside a body, they seemed to be grieving. Blizzard was able to identify these two cats as an Earth element...and a Water element. "Excuse me? Why are you outside your boundaries?" Blizzard tilted her head. The two elements looked towards her. They nodded in greeting. "Fairly sorry my name is Rose-Moon and this is Coral-moon." The earth element spoke. Blizzards ears pricked. "Strange names...you belong to an elemental guardian don't you?" Blizzard asked the two nodded. "Well...we did..." Coral-Moon spoke. "Our guardian- Moon was killed by Dark sides." The two stepped back, revealing a dead she-cat with three elemental markings, her starter element, then Coral-Moons and Rose-Moons. "No....I....I knew this she-cat!" Blizzards eyes were wide. This she-cat had been her friend! one that saw her for being a pure element not a fully trained healer! "Oh i'm so sorry..." Coral-Moon trailed off. "Moon was an amazing guardian." Rose-Moon purred. Blizzard nodded. "I bet she was..." Coral-Moons eyes widened. "She abandoned her last kit somewhere! We have to return to our tribes! Please find the kit!" Blizzards eyes widened and then she darted off, racing through the trees keeping her ears pricked. She suddenly heard the scared cry of a kit. Chapter 1~ Patchfeather Sunlight poured down into a green forest, making the dust that floated in the air glow like golden fireflies. The leaves in the trees up above rustled and swished in a warm, happy breeze. The ground, green and earthy was dappled from the shade of the leaves. The birds sang happily, prey-scent was rich. Everything was utterly perfect. A russet ticked tom lie on the dappled ground, rolling around and purring gleefully. The cool earthy ground felt wonderful, compared to the hard, hot stone he was used to. He blinked open his eyes, then rolled onto his belly so he could stare at the grass and dirt beneath him. He felt a sudden strong connection to the earth. He wished he could always be around this much green, cool life. He pricked his ears as the scent of mouse flooded his jaws. Maybe he could grab a quick snack! Swiping his tongue around his lips, he rose his long legs, took his time stretching, until he stood on the tips of his toes, then he crouched, following the inticing scent. He pushed his way through the undergrowth, his jaws parted. He stopped at the base of some sunflowers, frozen in place as his eyes fell onto the furry brown creature, who payed no attention, nibbling away at some of the flowers seeds. His whiskers twitched, and he had to force every muscle in his tail to hold still and not lash... he crouched lower, then slowly, slooowly... he made made his way forward, freezing every few seconds when the little beasts ears twitched. Almost there... he could already feel the warm body under his claws.... "FLAME! GET YOUR LAZY TAIL OUT OF BED BEFORE I BREAK YOU!" The shriek and a horrible jab in his gut made Flame's yellow eyes pop open. His heart thundered and he looked around in terror and confusion until his gaze fell onto the young brown she-cat who glared back at him. Annoyance made his pelt prickle, but he showed no other sigh to her. "Good morning to you too, Matilda," he said, dipping his head politely, against his will. "THE SUN JUST ROSE AND YOU'RE NOT UP YET? You're so stupid!" Matilda bellowed, clearly trying to make a scene. It was true the Fire Tribe were early risers, and cats who overslept would be spoken to like a stern queen to her kits. But Flame was always careful to get up with everyone else, but every now and then, he overslept just a little bit, and Matilda would never pass down the chance to scream at him. Flame stood up, and was met by a awfully hot breeze and a scorching stone floor. He grew up in this place, and was here his entire life, never being beyond the valcano. He longed for his dream, back in the cool refreshing forest, and he wanted to smack Matilda for taking such a wonderful dream away. I wish I could live in the forest, or the grassland, with father. Flame was a 'half-blood' as the Tribes called them. That was when two different Tribe cats had children, they're kits were the half-bloods. Flame's father was an Earth Tribe cat, while his mother lived in the Fire Tribe with him. His mother, Pyre, had told him a bit about his father - who was supposedly named Sunshine. Pyre said that Flame got his charming face and eyes from his father. Pyre was a battle-hungry, the kind of cat who'd maul someone else if they looked at her funny, while Sunshine was far more peaceful, in fact, mother guessed he never raised a claw in his life. The Tribes' also had a strict rule to no half-bloods... Flame didn't know why, but all he knew was that they were always killed, or punished for their parents mistakes. Luckily, his mother was smart and kept the secret, only telling him, and perhaps his father. Flame flicked his tail, flicking his thoughts away with it and he walked past Matilda out of the den into the cave which marked the Tribes' home. Matilda followed him, pushing passed him, making him stumble and she gave him a snotty look as she padded away. Flame couldn't help rolling his eyes. Drama-queen. "Flame!" Flame turned around to meet the burning gaze of Fire Tribes' Starseer. A Starseer was a cat chosen by the Tribes' leader to train as the next one. Starseer's real name was Scorch, but no one called him by that anymore. Scorch had been the Starseer of the Fire Tribe since before he was born. "Hello, Starseer. I was just getting ready to go training," Flame said, in a honey-smooth voice. Starseer's dark gaze didn't change. They were always emotionless lumps of sea green coal, which was odd to Flame. "I hear you overslept. Again," Starseer said, his face still betraying nothing. Flame's heart dropped and his paws itched with annoyance. Here we go again... "The Tribe needs all of it's members to get up at the crack of dawn, we must stay alert and the strongest -" Flame stopped listening. It was the same scolding he got every-time he woke up a minute late. Starseer must have to repeat these words in his head all the time to remember it. It was so ''long. ''And it was ''always ''the same. Flame stood with his head high and facing Starseer as he kept on babbling, so the black tom thought he was listening. But no, Flame wasn't and he didn't care. "Flame!" Flame had been staring up at the cave ceiling, which looked like sharp, rocky teeth were going to clamped down and kill him. He had forgotten that Starseer was yammering. "Did you hear all of that?" "Yes, I have. Thank you." "All right, just remember that, now go train." "Yes, Starseer." With that, Flame hurried away from the towering tom and followed a couple of other young cats who had also woken late, and made his way to the training area. Chapter 2 ~ Flameheart "Spring get up before the hawks think your a dead piece of prey!" one of the in-trainers purred. SPring did a playful whine. "But I am dead prey, see? Bleh!" Spring rolled over on her back paws sticking up in the air. Making the other in-trainer laugh. "But really, Spring! Come on!" the in-trainer purred. "Ok, I'm coming Frost." Spring got up, and shook away any snow that was in her pelt. Her and Frost went to the In-Trainers prey circle where the in-trainers ate before training. Cloudy and Sky were already there. "Morning Spring!" Cloudy purred Sky nodded in greeting. Sky was a mute cat she could hear and see and everything else. She just could not speak. Spring took a snow hare from the pile, and sat down. Biting into it. she savored the juicy peace of prey